


Secret Santa

by Me_Meow



Series: The 12 Ships of December 2019 [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Big Sisters, Boyfriends, Crushes, F/M, Girlfriends - Freeform, Little Sisters, Love Poems, Mistletoe, Secret Santa, Sisters, The 12 Ships of December, my precious babies are so awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Yuuma doesn't know what to get his crush for Secret Santa and asks for help.
Relationships: IA/VY2 Yuuma (Vocaloid), minor ARSLOID/Yuzuki Yukari
Series: The 12 Ships of December 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541083
Kudos: 2





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuma has his Roro design while Mizki has the design with her short-black hair and pink kimono or what it’s called. I know they have no gender, but I’ll be calling Yuuma he/him/his while Mizki is she/her.

Flopping down on his bed, Yuuma groaned in frustration as the pink-haired boy aggressively tugged on his hair.

In their homeroom class, Hiyama-sensei decided to host a Secret Santa. Amidst everyone’s chatter, the pink-haired samurai couldn’t care less. Well, that was until they saw the name they had drawn. 

Aria Planetes.

Out of all the names in the classroom, fate has decided to make Yuuma suffer even more. With the girl whom he had a crush on for a while. Aria, or IA, she preferred, was the teenager’s best buddy’s girlfriend’s BFF.

Despite all the times the two had hung out, - which was a lot - it seemed that finding a gift for the girl who had pretty much anything she ever wanted … 

Well, there was one thing she didn’t have. But their gifts were due by the end of the month, and Yuuma wanted to make his gift special.

Maybe he should ask her friends for help.

The first person he went was his sister.

Instead of teasing at him like most would, she smiled systematically and sat on his bed with him. 

“She loves anything with astronomy. Maybe something like a galaxy poster?”

But the amount of times he had visited her house and hung out in her room, he saw space themes everywhere. Surely she would want something that is pasted everywhere.

He went to her sister next.

“She likes anything anyone gets her.” One shrugged when Yuuma caught her at her locker. “She’s doesn’t really have a preference.”

There was two weeks left. His final resort was her BFF, the same one who was dating his best friend.

“Well,” Yukari bit her lip. “IA would kill me if I told anyone. Specifically you.” She pointed at the pink-haired boy.

“Me?” Yuuma asked, confused. “Why me?”

Yukari sighed. “She’s had a crush on you since forever. Ever since Arsloid introduced you two, she’s been in love at first sight.”

“Huh?” Yuuma jaw became slack as his face turned red. IA had a crush on him this whole time? He almost didn’t notice his mouth was grinning in delight.

“So, if you want to get her a Secret Santa gift, here’s what you should do.” Pulling him down, the purple-haired girl whispered as Yuuma nodded with enthusiasm.

After she was done telling him the instruction, Yuuma was about to thank her when Arsloid popped up from behind, slinging his arms around them.

“Hey~,” he grinned. “How are two of my favourite people doing?”

Yuuma just smiled as Yukari just blushed immensely.

~~~

It took a while, but Yuuma had finally done it. Stuffing the plant into his pocket, Yuuma made his towards his morning class.

Inside, everyone was chattering amongst themselves, excited for the gift receiver's reaction. On everyone's desk, there was either a small box wrapped in wrapping paper or a shiny bag. Well, almost everyone.

Eventually, when Hiyama-sensei entered, most of the talking became whispers.

Smiling, Hiyama set his papers down. “Alright class, this month, your special assignment was to find a gift for the person you randomly selected. You may know open your gifts.”

Almost instantly, hands reached for the gift sitting on their desk followed by shouts and squeals of delight could be heard.

Opening his own gift, someone had drawn a Japanese dragon poster, one that Yuuma had always wanted.

“Woah,” he breathed. Checking around, he found the name and his heart nearly stopped. 

_ Merry Christmas Yuuma! ~ IA _

Checking with the corners of his eyes, IA seemed to be reading his poem. He couldn’t read her expression. Sighing, he laid his head on his desk.

“Yuuma?” A small voice asked above him.

Looking up, Yuuma tried to keep the blood from rushing to his face. IA was standing in front of his desk, face tinted with pink. In her hands was his poem.

“You’re my Secret Santa?” She asked. 

Unable to answer verbally, Yuuma nodded. She raised the poem to cover her mouth.

“W-well,” she stuttered. “I wanted to thank you for the poem you wrote. I.. I like you too. A lot.” Bring the paper down, she smiled timidly at him.

His throat felt dry, but he tried speaking. “Really?!” He blurted. “I mean, yeah, I like you too… And, um, thanks for the gift. It’s amazing.”

The two shared silent smiles. Seizing this opportunity, Yuuma slowly pulled out the mistletoe from his pocket. “We’re dating now, right?”

The pink-haired girl grinned. “Yeah, as long as you’re okay with it.”

“More than okay. Well, there’s one thing I would like to do.” He showed her the mistletoe. “You okay with this?”

She grinned. ”Definitely.” 

He stood up, holding the mistletoe above their heads, and gently pecked her lips.

Gasps and cheers were heard for the newly found couple.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the first story for the 12 Ships of Decemeber. OMG, I meant to write his during November, but school y'know? So I managed to vomit this in two hours cause I procrastate. A lot. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this, and if you want to join, comment on the first story, and tell me your ship. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
